<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One by Aponight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360794">The One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight'>Aponight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe-Book: The Golden Compass, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：这是一个在有伴灵的平行世界里，酥皮和蝙蝠相识相爱的狗血故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：伴灵AU设定，伴灵梗来自小说《黄金罗盘》在内的“黑暗元素三部曲”，但本文只采用了伴灵设定，即人类生来就带着一个动物形的伴灵，相传是灵魂的化身，孩子的伴灵可以任意改变形态，成人的伴灵形态固定不变。其他部分充满了作者无逻辑的二设。以及大量OOC和狗血。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“欢迎你加入星球日报。”派瑞主编从办公桌后站起来，向慌忙站起来的职场新人伸出手。</p><p>“谢谢您！”新人用力握了握主编的手，从脸上的神情到握手的力度都表明他实在太激动了。</p><p>“好了，我来找个人带你。”派瑞椅子边的黑熊发出一声低沉的呼噜，老主编和他的伴灵对视了一眼，偷偷撇了撇嘴，已经抽回来的右手在背后甩了甩——这新人手劲也太大了点。</p><p>派瑞带着新员工走出办公室，向大厅里忙忙碌碌的员工们宣布了一下这是他们的新同事，然后就带着那位身材高大但是看起来一点也不起眼的新人穿过喧嚣的办公格子间，绕过走到中走来走去忙着跑新闻的记者们，一路走到大厅中间。新人目瞪口呆地看着体积相当显眼的主编和他半人多高的黑熊伴灵灵活地在人群和或飞舞或跑动的伴灵中穿过，奇迹般地没有碰到任何东西，任何人以及伴灵。</p><p>“喔。”新人先生推推眼睛，无意识地感叹了一声。</p><p>“我猜你也得练练这一手。”他的伴灵从西装外侧口袋里探出头来说道。</p><p>“你说得对。”新人点点头。</p><p>“你的伴灵，”这时停下脚步的主编转回身来，正好看到新人口袋里的伴灵，“这是……”</p><p>“旅鼠，先生。”新人连忙接上，“它不需要什么特殊环境，也不占地方，有个能晒太阳的地方就行。”</p><p>“哦，那你就在这办公吧。”派瑞点点头，指着眼前格子间里一张干净的办公桌，标准尺寸，但隔着不宽的走道就是其他格子间，离得最近的是一体机，不适合有喜欢安静和大体积的伴灵的员工，“阳台是共用的，喜欢阳光的伴灵一般都会过去，你的也可以，放心，虽然星球日报的伴灵种类很多，但是大部分都很好相处，让你的伴灵不用紧张。”他用力拍拍新人的肩膀，看着对方在他的臂力下晃了几晃才满意的收回手。</p><p>“露易丝！”派瑞冲着隔壁格间靠窗那张桌子喊了一声。</p><p>于是从隔断后面站起一个人来，她动作有些急，头发遮在了眼前被她随手拨开，同时，站在隔断顶部的一只漂亮的长尾鸟类伴灵也应声转头，两个同样美丽万分的生物带着一点焦躁看过来。</p><p>“露易丝，这是我们的新同事，克拉克·肯特。肯特，这是露易丝·莱恩，今天起你就跟着她。”</p><p>“好的，主编。”克拉克有点愣愣地点头。派瑞显然对他这点失态不放在心上，露易丝和她的伴灵都漂亮的足矣让人们对这种失态习以为常。</p><p>露易丝踩着高跟鞋噔噔噔地冲过来——克拉克弄不明白她是怎么能把平常走路做出这种气势的——美丽的极乐鸟伴灵在它头顶盘旋，抗议道：“主编，我不同意！”</p><p>“露易丝，这不是和你商量。”</p><p>露易丝看了克拉克一眼，继续争辩：“我要跑参议员舞弊案，没工夫当保姆。”</p><p>被赤裸裸的嫌弃的克拉克尴尬地站在两人身后，他的伴灵却根本不受影响，趴在衣袋里好奇的嗅着办公大厅里的气味。</p><p>“我说了，这不是商量。”派瑞重复道，对露易丝不同意的表情不以为意，“肯特是个很有才华的新人，他不会拖你后腿的。”</p><p>“好吧。”露易丝不甘不愿地点了头，她的极乐鸟不满地叫了一声，重新落回隔板顶端。派瑞这才满意，转身在周围巡视一圈，大喊道：“吉米！吉米！第四街交通事故的照片呢？！”</p><p>“来了！”一个年轻活力地小个子从房间那头翻越重重阻碍奔过来，脖子上挂着一看就价值不菲的相机，路过克拉克时他停了一下，胡萝卜色头发下是两颊圆鼓鼓地可爱地娃娃脸，“嗨，你好，我听见老编说你是新来的了，我叫吉米·欧森，摄影记者，呃，实习摄影记者，很高兴见到你。”</p><p>“克拉克·肯特。也很高兴见到你。”克拉克的旅鼠低头向下看，吉米脚边一只橙色的柯基犬欢快地汪了一声，冲它摇着短短的小尾巴，于是它也向对方打了个招呼。</p><p>“欧森！”已经走到办公室门口的派瑞再次大喊。</p><p>“来了！老编！”欧森一声惨叫，连忙向前冲，百忙中还不忘回头招呼克拉克，“待会儿聊。”</p><p>克拉克连忙点头，“好的。”可惜这句回答被淹没在派瑞“不要叫我老编”的怒吼中。</p><p>露易丝上下大量了他几眼，毫不掩饰自己的不满，“刚到大都会？缅因州来的？”</p><p>“实际上是堪萨斯。”克拉克一边说一边跟着她走回办公桌。</p><p>“堪萨斯哪儿？”</p><p>“小镇。”</p><p>但是不等他对露易丝解释小镇就是他们镇子的真名，根本无意探究的女记者已经扭头走回了自己的隔间，飞快地把桌子上的采访笔记录音笔手机钱包之类的零碎扫进包里。</p><p>“既然你非得跟着我。”露易丝拿起一个文件袋拍在克拉克手上，“那就得守规矩。第一，跟着我，不许乱走；第二，别添乱，不许问些蠢问题。否则我会把你退回去。”</p><p>“好的。”克拉克在露易丝转身后对着极乐鸟长长的尾羽耸耸肩，提着公文包跟上女记者的步伐。</p><p>旅鼠短小的前爪梳了梳额头的绒毛，“她可真美，不是吗？”说完打了个哈欠重新钻回克拉克口袋里。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>克拉克对星球日报的工作适应的良好，尽管才工作了一天，他也已经喜欢上这份工作了。露易丝对他虽然有些抵触情绪，但她的专业和敬业让克拉克非常欣赏她，也正因为这样，露易丝对他的态度让克拉克感到郁闷。</p><p>“显然，她对你没什么兴趣。”午餐时间旅鼠蹲在克拉克的办公桌上说。</p><p>把嘴里的三明治咽下去，克拉克反驳道：“一见钟情这种事本来就不多见好吧。”</p><p>“你自己不就一见钟情了吗？”旅鼠毫不留情地揭穿他。</p><p>“费利佩！”他就知道它会说这个。</p><p>其实克拉克自己都弄不清自己是不是真的对露易丝一见钟情了，但可以肯定的是他对这位精明强干的女性很有好感，即便她小小地讥讽了一下自己的穿着打扮和与记者这个职业格格不入的温吞气质之后。克拉克能感觉到她没有恶意，只是一种潜意识的危机感而已，作为一个在以男性为主的职业里凭借专业素养而出挑的女性，这种危机感也能理解。</p><p>托吉米·欧森的福，克拉克已经知道了露易丝还没有约会对象，那么自己还是有机会的，毕竟这才是第一天。</p><p>话虽如此，他在星球日报的工作过去了一周，露易丝认可了他的职业水平，可连克拉克的午餐邀约都没答应。</p><p>完成报道初稿后，克拉克把它发进派瑞的邮箱，点击发送时，左裤腿一沉，不用低头也知道是自己的伴灵，旅鼠费利佩晒太阳回来了。</p><p>“我觉得你没什么希望了。”顺着克拉克的腿爬上桌面的费利佩坐在电话旁，右后爪挠着侧腹的毛说。</p><p>“什么？”克拉克的心思还沉浸在工作里，没明白伴灵在说什么。</p><p>挠过肚皮，旅鼠开始清理耳朵，“我和安东尼处不来。”</p><p>“哦。”克拉克叹了口气。安东尼是露易丝的伴灵，那只漂亮的极乐鸟。</p><p>旅鼠歪着头看了他几眼，说道：“不过伴灵之前没有深入接触的夫妻也很多。”</p><p>“谢谢，费利佩。”克拉克摇了摇头，费利佩的安慰没起到什么作用。不过他也没有太沮丧，自己身上的秘密太多，想让一个人类完全接受他简直困难重重，尽管露易丝是与众不同的，他也没什么信心能够让她接受全部的自己。</p><p>人类不可以随意接触他人的伴灵，相对的，伴灵也很少和外人说话。但是伴灵之间有他们自己的社交方式和社交圈子。星球日报的伴灵圈子如同派瑞主编所说，挺好相处。比起克拉克的温和不起眼，旅鼠费利佩是冷静敏锐的，当然也和克拉克一样与人为善，所以很快就融入了阳台晒太阳伴灵社交小团体。毕竟比起副刊某位编辑那浑身长满绒毛的红黑花纹大蜘蛛伴灵，橙色的旅鼠显然好接受的多。尽管大家发现克拉克的伴灵和他是同性别时惊讶了一阵。</p><p>根据统计，拥有与自己同性别伴灵的人类只占总人口的百分之二左右，在大都会这个比例大概会高一点，不过也足够让人们对一个和自己主人同性别的伴灵惊讶一下了。</p><p>安东尼和露易丝一样，都骄傲要强，总是要做最好的那一个，自然偶尔会和把克拉克身上记者那份尖锐全部体现出来的费利佩发生点无伤大雅的争执，这不影响克拉克和露易丝的友谊，但也从侧面反应出克拉克想要再向前迈出一步要有多少障碍需要跨过。大家都知道，互相深爱的人的伴灵也会是最密切的伴侣，相反，夫妻双方感情很好，但他们的伴灵之间终身都维持这最基本的友谊没有更进一步的例子也非常多。</p><p>克拉克没太多时间纠结他和露易丝的关系，另一个的烦恼已经困扰他一段时间了。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>“费利佩，我们得想个办法。”缩在卫生间里的实习记者正努力擦拭着领带上的烟灰，他们刚刚从火灾现场里救了一个婴儿，婴儿安然无恙，但克拉克为了来大都会工作新买的西装沾满了灰烬，他对这些污渍一筹莫展。</p><p>“妈能弄掉那些。”旅鼠噗噗地打了几个喷嚏，奋力梳理自己同样沾满污渍的毛发，在克拉克抱起婴儿时它把小宝宝那粉色的小狗崽模样的伴灵也叼出了火场。</p><p>这已经是一周以来的第三次了，大都会非常大，于是需要帮助的事情就显得更多，第一次他救了一个险些被掉落的广告灯箱砸中的孩子，第二次是一辆刹车失灵的货车，虽然他们每次在确认被救助的人安全之后迅速消失，但也引起了不少的注意。刚刚离开火场的两个街区，克拉克还能听见有目击者语无伦次地说他不会被烧伤，走路脚没有挨着地面的奇景。他们不后悔去救人，但这种关注还是不要的好。</p><p>“你知道我不是说这个。”克拉克瞪了自己的伴灵一眼。</p><p>费利佩不为所动地抬起后腿，飞快地搔刮腋下，那里也蹭到了灰尘，痒得很。</p><p>“不管你想干什么，都该回家和他们谈谈。”</p><p>“你说得对，我这就去给妈打个电话晚上回家吃饭。”</p><p>等克拉克尽力处理了那些烟灰，给父母打了电话回到报社。</p><p>“克拉克？你掉进烟囱里了？”</p><p>大块头记者狼狈的样子被刚从主编办公室出来的露易丝看了个清楚，女记者大吃一惊地走过来。</p><p>费利佩爬出克拉克的口袋，以与圆润体形完全不同的轻巧动作落在地上，跑向阳台。</p><p>“我去第七街采访刚才扑灭的火灾。”克拉克尴尬地说。</p><p>“我建议你准备一身替换的西装放在办公室。”露易丝没有多问，回到了自己的隔间。</p><p>克拉克在电脑上构思火灾的报道，露易丝修剪的整齐漂亮的手指把一张卡片放在他桌上。</p><p>“推荐你一个洗衣店。”迎着克拉克探寻的目光，女记者说道，“不管我衣服在采访现场沾了什么奇怪的东西，这家店都会洗的一点痕迹都没有，而且从来不会多问。”</p><p>“谢谢！”克拉克把卡片放进名片夹里，“露易丝，奇怪的东西是什么？”</p><p>首席记者做了个鬼脸：“慢慢你就知道了，小镇男孩。”</p><p>写了一篇关于火灾的报道，被派瑞咆哮着改了三遍并通过之后，克拉克终于下班了。</p><p>他飞快地从消防通道的窗口起飞，飞向堪萨斯。</p><p>“晚餐太好吃了妈。”克拉克把盘子一扫而空，满足地叹息。桌子下的豚鼠也在大丹犬和蝴蝶犬身边打了个哈欠蜷成一团。</p><p>“那就常回来。”玛莎·肯特放下咖啡揉揉儿子的头发，亲吻了他一下之后开始收拾餐桌。</p><p>“爸、妈，我想和你们谈谈。”克拉克握着马克杯，“关于我的能力，我能做很多事，帮助很多人，我在大都会遇到了很多需要帮助的人，可是我不知道怎么才能既能帮助他们，又不失去我自己的生活。”</p><p>乔纳森·肯特看着他：“我们谈过，如果有人发现了你的能力，你会被……”</p><p>“关进实验室解剖。”克拉克接上后半句，“我知道，可我不能眼睁睁看着，明明我有能力帮他们。”他叹口气，“我喜欢大都会，喜欢记者这个工作，而且……”停了停，“我想像你们那样，生活，或许还能和什么人结婚生子……”</p><p>“克拉克，我们不确定……”</p><p>“我能不能和地球人结合。”克拉克沮丧地垂下头，“是的，我知道，我就是想试试。”</p><p>乔纳森沉默了一阵，点点头，拍拍儿子肩膀，“我们再想想办法，关于帮助人这件事。不管怎么说，我和你妈妈都支持你。”</p><p>“谢谢爸。”</p><p>“也许我们能做个面具给你？”正在擦盘子的玛莎建议。</p><p>“我不喜欢遮着脸，感觉不大好。”</p><p>“得想办法让你在使用超能力的时候不被人认出来，至少他们不能第一眼就看出来你是克拉克。”乔纳森也在想。</p><p>“哦，对！”克拉克眼睛亮起来，费利佩在他脚下打了个滚，“爸你太棒了！”</p><p>“我们做件衣服，有鲜明特色那种，”他努力地整理思路，“就像消防员，人们被消防员救的时候大多数只记得他的制服，具体长相反而会比较模糊，我们可以做一件让别人不会记得我的脸的衣服穿。”</p><p>“你可以把眼镜摘了，再换个发型。”玛莎补充。</p><p>“等到时间长了人们习惯有超能力那个我的时候，他们就不太会注意到克拉克了。”肯特家的儿子兴奋地总结。</p><p>“那你就不能带我了，”旅鼠费利佩顺着克拉克的裤子爬上他的膝盖说，“就算有旅鼠伴灵的人很多，如果有人想要找，总也会找到你身上的。”</p><p>“哦，对。”</p><p>“可是你该怎么解释你没伴灵这件事？”乔纳森又皱眉了。对于没有伴灵的人类，人们一般有两种看法，魔鬼，以及灵魂和身体合二为一的完美的存在。克拉克帮助人的时间长了，人们的看法很可能会转向后者，但一开始要不引起恐慌就需要想一想办法。</p><p>“跟他们说实话。”克拉克狡黠地笑了笑，“就说我的伴灵形态和地球人不同，没办法像人类那样随时有伴灵陪在身边。会飞的外星人够震撼了，伴灵不会一开始就引起太多关注，等到有人开始深究，我想人们也应该会习惯我在救人的时候没有伴灵了。”</p><p>“所以你得练习一下怎么才能在救人的时候不碰到对方的伴灵又能救下它。”费利佩又补充了一句。随意碰触别人的伴灵是极大的忌讳，而人类和伴灵是一体的，人类死了伴灵会消失，而伴灵死了人类也会跟着死亡，所以在不冒犯他人的前提下同时救助人和伴灵是克拉克的一个课题。</p><p>“是的，我得想想这个。”</p><p>“我们先来做衣服吧。”巧手的肯特妈妈兴致勃勃地拿出裁缝工具，又招呼着丈夫儿子帮她把缝纫机推出来。</p><p>这天晚些时候，蓝色紧身衣，红色披风的制服终于完工，玛莎特意在紧身衣胸前和披风上加上了他们捡到克拉克时一同发现的S标志，这身衣服让年轻的肯特看起来英俊又威武。</p><p>“妈！谢谢你！”克拉克高兴地紧紧拥抱母亲。</p><p> </p><p>“也许我能用披风兜着它们。”提着装着新出炉的制服和玛莎的糕点的纸袋飞在回大都会的路上，克拉克和口袋里的费利佩商量。</p><p>“你说伴灵？”费利佩同样不怕高空的强风，坐在克拉克肩膀上悠闲地梳毛，“暂时是个办法。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>伴灵设定：<br/>克拉克的旅鼠费利佩（雄性）<br/>露易丝的极乐鸟安东尼（雄性）<br/>吉米的柯基犬露西（雌性）<br/>派瑞主编的黑熊加西亚（雌性）<br/>乔纳森·肯特的大丹犬爱丽丝（雌性）<br/>玛莎·肯特的蝴蝶犬迪恩（雄性）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p>回到大都会后，克拉克拿了一套替换西装放在办公室，不过没有去露易丝介绍的那家干洗店，因为玛莎·肯特去除污渍的技术不比洗衣店的差。</p><p>并且他和费利佩在报社找了个没什么人去的储物间，那里有一个天窗，克拉克给那个生锈的滑轨上了点润滑油，还用上了一点非人类的力量，才让那大概比他年纪都大老窗户能够正常开关，之后他稍微移动了几个一看就好些年没人动过的旧纸箱，给费利佩搭建了一个藏身处——他们拥有了一个比较完美的更衣室。和克拉克一样，费利佩也有着比普通伴灵强大的多的力量，不过为了他们的秘密身份，它会在克拉克出去帮助人们时藏在这里。</p><p>可惜这么完善的准备，在克拉克第一次穿上制服行动时没能用上，当时他正和露易丝采访完一宗诈骗案的受害人离开，路人的尖叫跨越数个街区传进克拉克耳中时，露易丝的手机也响了起来。</p><p>“国家银行被抢劫了，几个劫匪坐一辆改装车正在向城外逃跑！你们快点赶到现场去！”</p><p>电话里主编的声音大的克拉克都能听见，他立刻四下张望了一下，对正抢下一辆出租车坐进去的露易丝喊道：“露易丝，你先去，我马上就到。”</p><p>露易丝一脸不认同，但新闻不等人，她什么都没说关上门让司机开走了，黄色的车厢里传来安东尼不满的叫声。</p><p>克拉克立刻冲进之前找到的防火巷里，检查过没有人后，脱下西装，露出里面的制服循着警笛的嘶鸣冲上天空。</p><p>“我回报社等你！”费利佩冲着他的背影喊了一声，在巷子的垃圾箱里拖出一个还算干净的塑胶袋，把克拉克的西服都弄进去，藏在垃圾箱后面，找了其他的垃圾袋盖在上面，只要不用铅皮箱子装起来，无论盖多少东西克拉克都能一眼找到，所以它一点也不担心。这些都弄完后，旅鼠才小心翼翼地慢慢走出去防火巷——一个没有主人自由行动的伴灵要是被人发现了那可比银行抢劫的新闻大多了。</p><p>旅鼠小心翼翼地选择着伴灵不显眼的人类，跟在他们身后装作对方的伴灵走一段，再换一个人，就这么一路挪动到地铁站。幸好大都会的人很多，伴灵的种类更多，可以假装主人的人类不少，让费利佩有惊无险地坐上地铁回到了星球日报社。</p><p>劫匪的目标十分好找，克拉克只要听着一路的警笛和路上其他司机的尖叫或者怒骂就能找到目标。</p><p>通外城外的道路上，一辆绿色的SUV在车流中左冲右突，显然这辆车的发动机换过了——它的速度把警车在内的其他车辆都甩在了后面。</p><p>克拉克观察了一下，选了一个角度俯冲下去。</p><p>劫匪猛地转向准备超过前面一辆甲壳虫，却发现车子向反方向调头而去，速度也明显慢了下来，他死命地转向，汽车却如同有了自我意志般向错误方向坚定不移地前进。劫匪更加惊恐的发现，汽车不仅是不听使唤，而且车窗外的景象也从车水马龙变成了大都会湛蓝的天空。</p><p>“啊——！”</p><p>颤抖的手解不开安全带，打不开车门，劫匪们在越飞越高的现实中崩溃地尖叫起来，他们的伴灵也都疯狂地挣扎逃窜，车里乱成一团。</p><p>“上帝！”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>“看天上！”</p><p>露易丝抛弃了堵在半路的出租车，甩掉高跟鞋踩着一直放在手包里备用的平底便鞋挤开人群冲进警方黄线圈出来现场外时，就看见一个人扛着那辆改装过的绿色SUV缓缓从天上降落。</p><p>显然那是一个人，至少是类似男性人类的什么东西，穿着红、蓝为主色调的紧身衣，胸前和背后的大红披风上都有一个金色的被钻石轮廓包裹在内的字母S。</p><p>“那是什么？”露易丝无意识地惊叹，然后猛然发现周围不少人和她发出了同样的问题，伴灵们也发出惊讶地叫声。</p><p>这时那个会飞的生物已经落了地，显然他也是直立行走的，他一只手就轻轻松松地托着那辆足够装下六个壮汉的汽车，让它保持四轮离地几英寸，无视四个车轮无助地空转，一边微笑着招呼四周目瞪口呆的警察们。</p><p>“警官先生，警官先生！”那飞人耐心地等待警察们终于惊醒，手忙脚乱地上前弄开车门，他们相貌威猛地伴灵们都小心翼翼地躲开这飞人，冲着汽车摆出攻击姿态。</p><p>车门半开，警察还没反应过来，眼前就闪过一道红蓝相间的光带，随后才听到枪声响起来。</p><p>又一阵惊呼从人群中爆发，伴灵们的叫声就是嘈杂无序地乱嚷了，胆小的伴灵们纷纷躲进主人的衣服里。飞在半空给露易丝提供其他角度素材的安东尼忽然像是不会飞了一样载了几下，最后只能呆呆地落在女记者肩膀上，完全没有了平日骄傲的模样。正好面对车头的露易丝看到那些子弹在那飞人健壮的胸膛上弹落，却连蓝色织物都没有划破。看那紧身衣的样子，飞人也不像是穿了防弹衣，除非有防弹衣就做成两块胸肌八块腹肌的模样——那紧身衣把飞人的身材勾勒的纤毫毕现。</p><p>女记者无意识地狂按手机拍照键，脑子里却乱成一团。</p><p>一个弹夹很快射完，飞人伸手进去，然后拿出两把枪管弯的不像样子的AK47扔在地上，随后又扔出几把，枪管都扭曲的像煮熟了的意大利面。</p><p>露易丝猛地想起手机还能录像，手忙脚乱地调整好拍摄模式，就见那飞人皱了皱眉，然后似乎松了口气一般微微点头。</p><p>“没有武器了，抱歉，我没想到这个。”飞人说完，重新让开，让警察们把彻底吓傻了的劫匪们拖出来，一个年轻警员眼明手快地拔了车钥匙，于是飞人终于把车放了下来，虽然他看起来跟放下一根羽毛一样轻松。</p><p>“等等！”</p><p>飞人后退几步，看起来打算重新飞走，露易丝的记者本能瞬间爆发出来。</p><p>“你是谁？”她大声问道，半个身体都探出了警戒线。</p><p>飞人似乎愣了一下，然后微笑着回答：“我只是一个想要帮忙的人。”他向露易丝友好地点点头，双脚轻点地面，便漂浮起来，飞走了。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>劫匪们被塞进警车，他们的伴灵也被关进笼子里带走，人群却没有散去，所有人都在议论刚才那不可思议的一幕。</p><p>露易丝低着头检查手机，确认刚才拍到的照片和视频都保存的妥妥当当的。</p><p>“露易丝！”</p><p>衣服上全是灰尘的克拉克东倒西歪地挤进人群，向眼神明显没在他身上聚焦的女记者露出个抱歉的笑容。</p><p>露易丝眨了几下眼，才看到又把自己搞的脏兮兮的搭档，她摇着头：“你都不知道你错过了什么？！”首席记者难得气急败坏地说。</p><p>“一个飞人？”看起来实习记者正打算用不成功的幽默缓解搭档的情绪。</p><p>“你看到了？”露易丝敏锐地问？</p><p>“他起飞的时候我看到了，身高优势。”克拉克有点紧张地观察着露易丝的表情，生怕她看出来什么，虽然他考虑过有一天向她坦白身份，可第一次就被看穿就实在不妙了。</p><p>露易丝却毫不在意，看到那神奇的人形生物后还有谁表情镇定才是不正常的。</p><p>“你看到他飞去哪儿了？”</p><p>“那边。”克拉克指着他藏西装的后巷的方向，那里有好几个街区以及商业中心，简直是模糊的不能再模糊的方向了。</p><p>女记者不满意地捋了捋头发，不过也没有特意追究，一个会飞的，能够轻松举起装了几个成年男性汽车的，不怕子弹还随便就能把枪管弯折的飞人，他甚至连名字都不愿意说，当然不可能让人轻易发现去向。</p><p>她决定一会儿写稿的时候绝对不用过多的修饰词，因为这些“干巴巴”的事实本身就够惊人了，可以想见的其他报纸的报道上层层叠叠的形容词会因此变得多么滑稽可笑。</p><p>“这次头条是我的！”露易丝豪气地说。</p><p>“当然。”克拉克毫无异议，当时露易丝敬业地狂按快门的举动他可没忽略。</p><p>他们挤出人群，走了很远才拦到出租车，一上车露易丝就把克拉克晾在一边，在手机上编写着报道草稿。时不时把拍摄的照片和视频重看一遍整理思路，安东尼安安静静地蹲在两个人中间，丝毫不去打扰主人的工作。</p><p>克拉克悄悄把采访笔记本卷成圆筒塞进西装口袋，冒充费利佩正躲在里面，庆幸敏锐的露易丝和安东尼都被穿着制服的他吸引了全部注意力，根本没注意自己的伴灵不在身边。他得再想几个预案了，不然说不定什么时候就会露出破绽。</p><p>“该死。”女记者好不优雅地咒骂了一句，他们距离报社还有三分之一的路程。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“你看！”露易丝差点把手机按在克拉克鼻子上。</p><p>克拉克向后倒了一下才看清露易丝打开的是视频网站，自己制服劫匪的视频已经被上传了，并且点击率已经上万。显然，露易丝是为了有人抢了这个第一而不开心，虽然她没有浪费流量打开视频，不过从下面的回复来看，这个视频的拍摄角度不怎么样，很多人都在抱怨画面被遮住了一半，更多人在讥讽这是一个拍摄拙劣的特效短片。</p><p>“我们马上就到了，而且我认为，露易丝的你的视频更有说服力。”克拉克安慰道。</p><p>记者的本能让露易丝抢到了一个不错位置，并且即使被克拉克的超能力震惊地说不出话，但是拍摄的手还是比较稳的，刚才露易丝反复重看照片视频的时候允许克拉克看了几眼，在数十张连拍中虽然模糊的不少，但是挑几张给派瑞当头版照片还是可以的，视频虽然是侧视，但是至少没有什么东西挡住镜头。</p><p>哦，他得好好想想怎么才能不会被人按图索骥联想到克拉克身上。</p><p>露易丝哼了一声，继续埋头打起草稿来。</p><p>等他们回到报社，派瑞已经开始在调集人手整理这个突然冒出来的飞人的材料，尽管能整理出来的只有视频网上的各种视频，和社交网络上的照片及描述。</p><p>露易丝的手机成了一大惊喜，差点就被兴奋的主编充了公。</p><p>“给他想个称呼，”派瑞站在办公室门外大声吩咐，“别用‘飞人’，完全不能概括他表现出来的能力……不！‘天使’也不行，我们是报纸不是儿童读物！吉米！视频上传了吗！”</p><p>“已经好了，老编！”红发男孩连忙答应，脚下的柯基犬凑趣地汪了一声。</p><p>露易丝拍摄的视频没有经过任何剪辑，只是简单地加上了星球日报的标志、几行说明前因的文字以及拍摄者的名字，连嘈杂的背景音都没有消除，就用星球日报的官方帐号发布了出去。</p><p>“照片呢？！”</p><p>“好了！”吉米拿着几张冲洗出来的照片跑过来，“简直不可思议！他能举起汽车，不怕子弹，还能飞！简直是超级、超级、超级……”他“超级”了好几遍也没有说出超级什么。</p><p>“超级男人！（super man）”娱乐版地凯特着迷地欣赏着照片里飞人漂亮的肌肉线条，涂着红色指甲油的手指沿着胸肌线条一路向下滑，她的娱乐版专题都有了。</p><p>“哦对！”派瑞大声赞同，“他胸前不是正有个S，就叫他‘超人’（Superman）！”</p><p>正在座位上写着之前采访的诈骗案报道的克拉克从挡板上探出头来看了看，低头和桌子上蹲着地费利佩对视了一眼。没想到，他穿制服时的代号就这么决定了。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>克拉克作为超人出现在大都会已经有两个月了，人们已经习惯了自己的城市里有一个有不可思议能力的外星人，他会在人们需要帮助时出现。</p><p>是的，在超人出现第一周结束的时候，克拉克找到机会给了露易丝一个专访，借着露易丝的笔和星球日报的覆盖面，整座城市，甚至其他城市都知道了这个穿着红蓝配色制服的飞行者是来自名叫氪星的已毁灭的行星的最后幸存者。他的伴灵形象与众不同，并且由于氪星人的生理，他和伴灵可以分开一定的距离，所以人们没法在他身边看到伴灵。</p><p>露易丝的专访再次掀起了一股轩然大波，更多的声音冒了出来，有反对的，但支持的更多，克拉克对这些不太在意，他只是想要帮助他人，这些言论无法动摇他的决定。</p><p>然而露易丝的态度则会影响他的心情，她显而易见地对超人十分着迷，但是对克拉克则是维持在一个普通朋友的程度。这种态度随着超人出现的时间更长，次数更多而更加鲜明，这不能不让克拉克感到沮丧。</p><p>来自堪萨斯的外星人在自己公寓的床上叹了口气，把这点烦心事赶到脑后去，然后慢慢打开他的超级听力。</p><p>越来越多的声音如同渐渐涨潮的海水一般涌进来，各种各样的声音，克拉克尊重隐私地屏蔽了绝大部分，只关注是不是需要他帮忙的情况。</p><p>大都会的夜晚很宁静，并没有什么情况。</p><p>他放心地翻了个身准备入睡，然而看见在床头软垫上熟睡地费利佩时忽然想起来。</p><p>“哦，我都忘了，营养液没了，我得去拿。”他下床穿上制服，问他的伴灵，“费利佩，你来吗？”</p><p>“当然。”旅鼠和他的主人一样喜欢飞行。</p><p>他们从窗户离开公寓，升入高空，一路向北，直到北极，那覆盖着美丽冰雪的海洋之上，克拉克的孤独堡垒，他亲生父母的留给他的遗产之一。</p><p>堡垒的AI早就把费利佩需要的营养液准备好了，克拉克又检查了一遍堡垒的安全设施才拿着那个装着氪星伴灵专用营养液的水晶容器离开。</p><p>克拉克思考过，也许这就是氪星人可以和伴灵长距离、长时间分开的原因。氪星的伴灵和人类的不一样，它们需要摄取养料，所以在克拉克小时候，还不知道自己的身世也没有建造出孤独堡垒时，费利佩和他一样会吃东西、喝水，这曾经一度让克拉克惊讶，因为父母的爱丽丝和迪恩从来不需要吃饭，他的朋友们的伴灵也不需要，而费利佩需要，从克拉克有记忆起就一直是旅鼠形态从未改变过的伴灵和人一样需要食物和水，这个事实有一段时间让克拉克很消沉，幸好他有天底下最好的父母。</p><p>接着孤独堡垒建立起来，费利佩不再需要人类的食物，而是堡垒按照氪星配方准备的更合适氪星伴灵的营养剂，定期去堡垒取就成了克拉克的备忘录中必备的一项。</p><p>这个夜晚很晴朗，于是他们决定慢慢地飞回大都会。直到克拉克被一声变了调的“救命”吸引了注意力。</p><p>他俯冲下去，费利佩准备好在克拉克接近地面时跳下去躲开人类的视线，然而在他们距离脚下的大厦楼顶还有几百码距离时克拉克停了下来，费利佩爬上他的肩膀，用任何地球生物都比不上的卓越视力看着那一片斑驳的黑暗。</p><p>“幸好不是来迟了。”克拉克轻声说。</p><p>有人——也许是人，张开黑色的翅膀冲向呼救发出的地方，氪星人能看见那是一个被歹徒用刀抵住脖子的年轻女性。</p><p>抢劫犯只来得及发出半声惨叫就被迅速地打倒，而救人的黑影和被救的女性全无交流，把抢劫犯绑在灯柱上后就升入空快速离开。</p><p>超人已经看清，黑色的翅膀是有着锯齿边缘的巨大黑色披风，而他用一把类似枪的东西射出绳索牵引着在建筑物之间飞掠。</p><p>他们等了一会儿，直到听到警车驶近的声音，才朝着那黑影离开的方向追过去。</p><p>“有点怪。”费利佩轻声说着。</p><p>他们已经认出这里是哥谭，一个克拉克和费利佩都无法理解的城市。在克拉克在全世界流浪的时候曾经在这里停留过一段时间，这是一个特立独行的城市，特立独行的意思是，即使是克拉克这样几乎走遍世界每一个角落的人也没法融入进去，它似乎是活的，自带一套判断来访者是否适合自己气质的系统，有的人能够立刻如鱼得水，有的人——比如克拉克——最终只能带着一头雾水离开。</p><p>所以在这里，即使他们飞行在人类看不到的夜空中，也不由自主地压低了声音。</p><p>“他没有伴灵。”克拉克毫不犹豫地使用了男性人称代词，他能够看出那是一个男性，很可能是人类，但看不到伴灵让他无法肯定。</p><p>“不可能。”费利佩立刻否定，他们走遍了全世界，从来没见过没有伴灵的人类。</p><p>“他停下了。”克拉克的视线一直紧盯着那个黑影，他落在了码头集装箱停放区，藏身在一片阴影中，如果不是他有超级视力，根本发现不了他。</p><p>“我知道他是谁了。”黑影伏在黑暗中纹丝不动，克拉克忽然想起上周吉米上网时和他分享的一个八卦——哥谭市出现了一个叫做“蝙蝠侠”的怪物，有人说是吸血鬼，有人说是鬼魂，还有人说那个肯定和大都会的氪星人一样是外星人，就是因为最后一个猜测才让吉米好奇地看了一眼那张闲聊的帖子。</p><p>没有任何新闻报道，只有这么一张帖子，所以克拉克根本没注意这件事，直到眼前的黑影如同幽灵一般的行动，他才在大脑里找到了这唯一一条符合的线索。</p><p>“蝙蝠侠。”费利佩肯定地说，他也知道这个八卦，显然是吉米的伴灵露西在每天的晒太阳社交活动时告诉他的。尽管说出了这个名字，但旅鼠的视线根本没有往那个黑影藏身的地方看过一眼，他一直在周围寻找着蝙蝠侠的伴灵。</p><p>“找到了！”费利佩难得地激动起来，蝙蝠侠还是隐藏在阴影中，似乎在等待什么，克拉克放心地调转视线看向费利佩指示的方向。</p><p>那是距离蝙蝠侠藏身处将近一英里的一栋楼顶上，一只孤零零的，绝对不可能出现在城市中心的野生动物，警惕地直立起身体转动着小巧的头颅，显然在观察周围的情况，时不时地从这个屋顶跳跃到另一座屋顶，迅捷的和蝙蝠侠如出一辙。</p><p>它也和夜色完美的融为一体，全身上下都是纯黑色的，如同黑色绸缎一般——一只纯黑色的伶鼬。</p><p>“他被切割了！”克拉克无法再保持镇定。人类和伴灵无法分开过长的距离，这个距离是按码算的，鸟类伴灵稍好一些，也不过一百码左右，而想要伴灵和主人分离的如同眼前的蝙蝠侠和他的伶鼬一般远，只有一个办法——切割。</p><p>而切割是极其残忍的，克拉克曾经旅行到一个原始部落，他们为了对抗敌对部落和恶劣的生存环境，部落中每个男性都会在成年时进行切割，而实行切割后能活下来的人只有一半，活下来的人中也有两三成会因为切割时的痛苦而疯掉，活下来没有发疯的部落成员会被认可为真正的男人、战士，从此成为部落的支柱。</p><p>蝙蝠侠和他的伴灵被切割开来，看他们行动来看，应该是很久以前的事了——从他们身上完全看不出切割后的不协调感。</p><p>伶鼬绕着集装箱停放区游走，显然在担任着哨兵的角色。克拉克有把视线转回蝙蝠侠身上，他已经移动了，向着集装箱组成的迷宫深处潜行。</p><p>他身体压的很低，用一种很奇特的步伐快速而无声地前进——超人能够判断出那双特制靴底和地面摩擦的声音连一只老鼠都不会惊动。</p><p>蝙蝠侠的目的地，四五个身上带着武器的混混正聚在一起搬运什么，蝙蝠侠潜行过去，悄悄地走近一个偷懒躲到阴影里抽烟的家伙，蝙蝠侠在他的伴灵面前挥动了什么东西而瘫软在旁边，熟睡过去，紧接着混混本人被蝙蝠侠无声无息地击晕。</p><p>费利佩抽了抽鼻子，在克拉克肩膀上用力打了个喷嚏：“是杉木。”克拉克了然地点点头，杉木能够催眠伴灵，蝙蝠侠很好的利用了这一点，幸好费利佩不受那种植物影响。</p><p>如法炮制干掉了另外两个放风的，蝙蝠侠悄悄攀上箱顶，如同一个魔鬼那样落在两个正在搬箱子的混混面前，两个家伙吓得把箱子砸在了脚上，他们的伴灵连滚带爬地四散逃开，但随着主人被带着尖耳面具的黑影轻松制服而止步，紧接着被蝙蝠侠手中的杉木催眠。</p><p>“把你们知道的都告诉我！”超人能够清楚地听到蝙蝠侠低沉沙哑带着一丝奇异的共鸣感，充满恐吓的声音，那显然是刻意变声的结果。</p><p>唯一一个清醒的混混立刻把什么都招了。</p><p>伶鼬不知道什么时候跑到了蝙蝠侠附近的集装箱顶上，站起身用力地嗅嗅夜风，紧接着发出一声尖啸，凌厉的让氪星人和他的伴灵耳膜刺痛。</p><p>蝙蝠侠立刻敲昏仅剩的那个，跃上箱顶，抬头看向空中，克拉克立刻向上飞高了一段，确定人类的视力绝对看不到自己之后才停下来。</p><p>蝙蝠侠纯黑色的披风自然地垂落，将他整个身体裹住，在那之前的一瞬间，克拉克卓越的视力看到他穿着一身灰色的制服，材料很像克拉克在STAR实验室见过的一种特种防护材料；胸口有着一个黑色的蝙蝠形状的标志，也许这就是他名称的来源；腰上有一个有许多小袋组成的腰带，那是黄色的。</p><p>忽然，氪星人涌起了一股冲动，想要看看那副有着尖耳面具下的男人是谁，不过立刻抑制住了。</p><p>下方的蝙蝠侠和他的伴灵无声地交流了些什么，伶鼬在披风上借了一下力就跳上了蝙蝠侠的肩膀，他们借着勾锁迅速地离开了码头区。</p><p>“被他们发现了？”克拉克也不太能肯定，今晚见到的这个被称为蝙蝠侠的蒙面人实在有些超出他的想象。</p><p>费利佩摇了摇头，他也没法肯定，“也许。”</p><p>他们继续向大都会飞行，看到他们那小而温暖的公寓时，费利佩忽然说：“我很好奇他是谁。”</p><p>“我也是。”克拉克有点心不在焉地同意，才察觉到不同寻常——费利佩很少对什么事好奇，“你今天很奇怪。”</p><p>“嗯哼，”旅鼠毫不掩饰自己的好奇，“虽然不知道他是谁，不过这样也很好。”</p><p>“当然，”克拉克点点头，转头看看自己的伴灵，发现对方也只是随便一说，并没有什么窥探他人隐私的想法，“他既然用了面具隐藏了自己，那我们还是尊重他比较好。”</p><p>“我觉得他不是坏人。”</p><p>“我也这么想。”</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>回到大都会后，克拉克就在各种新闻媒体以及网络上搜索蝙蝠侠的消息，但是这个蒙面人就像是一个虚无飘渺的影子似的，根本没有任何媒体有关于他的报道，哥谭本地的几个网站和一些哥谭市民的社交网页上倒是有一些似是而非的消息。可那些描述都夸张了十分，什么身高十英尺，能徒手撕开汽车，什么会变成蝙蝠的吸血鬼，能够释放魔法的黑巫师，最后连绝地武士都出来了，看的克拉克和费利佩哭笑不得。</p><p>与之相对的，哥谭则频繁爆出黑帮被清扫、毒枭落网或者参议员受贿被揭发联邦调查局介入之类的新闻，似乎哥谭正在进行一场大规模全方位的权力更迭。</p><p>克拉克并不了解哥谭犯罪阶层的势力划分，不知道这些被打击的帮派、毒枭、官员在哥谭黑暗势力里有怎样的地位，但是从另一个城市同行报道的口吻中也能看出来这一切的始作俑者的作为显然出乎所有人的意料，新闻发布会上一看就是酒囊饭袋的警察局长更是一副焦头烂额百口莫辩的样子。身为记者的克拉克自然能看出这局长的不正常，稍稍分析一下，他就能想到，这些十有八九是那位蝙蝠侠所为。</p><p>然而除了这些罪犯频频落网的新闻和网络上不靠谱的传言之外，再没有任何关于蝙蝠侠的可靠信息。时间久了，克拉克几乎都要觉得那天晚上看到的是幻觉了。</p><p>这天晚上克拉克洗漱完毕，站在卧室门口出神地想了几分钟，对费利佩说道：“我们去哥谭。”</p><p>旅鼠不用问就知道他想做什么，只等克拉克换好制服就跳上他的肩头。</p><p>哥谭的夜晚依旧是那么的黑暗，霓虹灯和大厦的灯光的映衬下，黑暗显得更黑，也更加光怪陆离。</p><p>超人没有降低飞行高度，只是速度缓慢地盘旋在城市上空，用超级视力和听力搜寻着蝙蝠侠，他们专注地找寻深夜里发出异样声响的地方，不知不觉就离开了灯火辉煌的富人区，飞进了老旧混乱的旧城区。</p><p>“这里乱七八糟的。”费利佩在超人的肩头观察下方的城市。</p><p>“是啊，”超人点点头，然后找了一座信号塔塔尖降落下来，“很多地方墙壁里都有铅成分，我看不透。”</p><p>费利佩在他肩膀上来回走动了几圈停下来，前爪梳了梳额头上的毛，“在这里非迷路不可。”</p><p>这里和街道清晰平直的大都会简直像两个世界。建筑物犬牙交错地矗立着，一栋楼可能会三四个高度不同的顶楼平台，每个平台都相互交错形成了一个又一个近乎完全黑暗的死角；有的楼很高，却会在中途突兀地伸出一个平台，将脚下的道路遮掉一半；有的建筑物只有三四层，但拐两个弯就和另一栋高度相差很大的大楼连接在一起，中间的防火巷完全封死，变成一条狭长的缝隙，在黑夜中仿佛一道深渊；有的地方，两栋建筑之间似乎没有缝隙，如果换一个角度，就能看见隐藏在奢华廊檐下的暗巷，以及其中蠢蠢欲动的人影；更不用说在道路上空横贯而过的线路和管道，整个城区凌乱有致地仿佛一张密不透风的蜘蛛网。</p><p>这样的城市结构，即使站在制高点上也无法立刻发现脚下发生的事件。超人和他的伴灵找了半天也没发现蝙蝠侠的身影，却也不气馁，只不过把超级视力收回来，专注用听力搜寻可能发生的犯罪事件。</p><p>他们耐心的等了差不多一个小时，终于听到远处一声微弱的惨叫，超人立刻飞向声音发出的地方，费利佩则专注地搜寻蝙蝠侠的踪迹。</p><p>惨叫发出的地方距离超人停留的信号塔距离很远，尽管超人飞的很快，但在快要达到的时候费利佩先发现了目标：“他在那。”</p><p>超人也已经看到一道仿佛长着膜翼一般地黑影落进一条暗巷，正是惨叫声的来源。</p><p>知道蝙蝠侠已经到了，呼叫的人也就不会有危险，超人依旧没有减速，反而加快了速度飞到暗巷上空，注视着下面的动向，以备在蝙蝠侠需要时给予帮助。</p><p>然而下面并不是什么正在进行的犯罪现场，而是一具惨不忍睹的尸体，把想要在这条巷子里过夜的流浪汉吓得魂不附体。</p><p>见状超人放弃了下去和蝙蝠侠打招呼的打算，静静地在空中注视着蒙面义警从腰带上的不同口袋里拿出各种工具，非常专业地勘察现场，巷子一侧的建筑物顶上，那条纯黑的伶鼬也出现了，一如既往地担任警戒的角色，超人为此又升高了一些。</p><p>超人看了几分钟专注工作的蝙蝠侠，抬起头对费利佩说道：“我们走吧，看起来他们今晚很忙。”</p><p>旅鼠点点头，又看了一眼正在屋顶上巡视的伶鼬，说道：“我打赌你没想好怎么和他打招呼。”</p><p>“你难道不是？”被自己的伴灵戳穿克拉克一点也不尴尬。</p><p>“好吧，”旅鼠又抓了抓额头的绒毛，“我觉得那只伶鼬很不好打交道。”</p><p> </p><p>之后几个月，克拉克和费利佩又抽空去了三四次哥谭，有时候能发现蝙蝠侠，有时候根本找不到他，即便发现了蝙蝠侠，他们也没有去打招呼，因为每一次蝙蝠侠都在忙，不是在阻止犯罪，就是忙着调查案件，那种专注又警觉的状态让氪星之子和他的伴灵都觉得就这么飞下去说一句“你好”是一件很唐突的事。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>枪声，珍珠，鲜血，化为金色烟尘消失殆尽的伴灵……</p><p>布鲁斯猛地睁开眼，一丝星光穿过厚重窗帘的缝隙落在床上，破坏了卧室中浑然一体的黑暗。</p><p>“做恶梦了。”蜷在他胸口熟睡的伴灵也醒过来，美丽的皮毛在微光中闪着奇妙的银色光芒，她抬起头看着他，平板的语调和甜美的声音形成了鲜明的对比。</p><p>没有回答，布鲁斯只是深呼吸了一下，在宽阔的床垫上翻滚了两次，直到找到一个新的最舒适的姿势和最舒服的位置。</p><p>伴灵完全不在意他的沉默，在他调动肌肉准备第一个翻身的时候就敏捷地跳到了枕头上，耐心地等着布鲁斯重新躺好，才再次钻进他胸口的被单中安顿下来。</p><p>重新入睡之前，伶鼬抬起头温柔地舔了舔布鲁斯的下颌。</p><p>感觉到臂弯中的伴灵重新蜷起身体，布鲁斯也闭上眼睛。</p><p>“谢谢，安塔西亚。”布鲁斯咕哝着，声音干涩沙哑，像任何一个刚从深眠中醒来的人一样，“晚安。”</p><p>“晚安。”名叫安塔西亚的伶鼬又往布鲁斯臂弯里钻了钻，声音因为困倦而带了一些起伏。</p><p>布鲁斯重新回到噩梦里。比起关于那一晚那条暗巷中的记忆重放，这一个或许根本称不上是噩梦。</p><p>被一块生锈的铁片一毫米一毫米地把身体锯成两半的感觉；忽然失去了一条腿、抑或手臂而无法行走无法保持身体平衡的感觉；眼睁睁看着被砍断的肢体从自己身上掉落，接着仿佛产生了自主意识一般蠕动爬行的感觉……</p><p>他知道自己又回到了那座山洞，阴暗却还算舒适的修行地，安塔西亚不在身边，她在两座山峰之外的寺院里，僧侣有专门的方法帮助她缓解切割后不适应状态产生的痛苦。</p><p>而他没有，他只能自己适应，伴灵切割是这个派别僧侣修行的一种方式，相对人类来说更脆弱的伴灵会得到良好的照顾，而切割后的人类需要通过适应、克服、战胜这种令人发疯的痛苦来达到修行的目的。</p><p>他认为自己少了什么。四肢？鼻子？或者是舌头？他不清楚，水罐中的倒影告诉他，他的身体是完整无缺的。但是大脑不这么认为，他走出洞口去方便的短短几步路就摔倒了三次，大脑在胡乱下达指令，而身体拒绝听从任何指挥。他得像新生儿一样重头来过，重新学习一切生存技能，吃饭、喝水、说话、走路，甚至排泄……</p><p>梦里的时间过的飞快，只是念头一转，他就回到寺院中把他的伶鼬紧紧抱在怀里。</p><p>没有人嘲笑他。这是正常的，切割后人与伴灵之间无形的联系被完全切断，只有通过切实的肢体接触才能确认对方的存在。如果没有修行那么他大概会一辈子就这么抱着他的伶鼬，什么都做不了，而在离开寺院时，他和安塔西亚之间隔着一座哥谭也没有关系。</p><p>“……斯少爷，布鲁斯少爷……”</p><p>阳光伴随窗帘被拉开和管家阿尔弗雷德的声音落在脸上，布鲁斯不耐烦地翻了个身背对着阳光，安塔西亚干脆地从胸口直接转移到了他的腹部，用被单彻底隔绝光线。</p><p>“布鲁斯少爷，已经七点五十分了，今天是您回来后第一次出席新闻发布会，因为贪睡而缺席可不是绅士应有的行为。”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德……”</p><p>布鲁斯一边抱怨着一边抬起一支胳膊去摸枕头，妄图用那个棉布包裹羽绒的方形物体把声音和光线都隔绝在外。</p><p>就在他闭着眼睛摸索枕头的时候，一个东西灵敏地窜上床，熟练地飞速刨开被单，把下面失去手臂保护的伶鼬叼了出来——完全没有碰到布鲁斯哪怕一根汗毛。</p><p>被赤狐克丽丝咬住后颈的一瞬间，半梦半醒地安塔西亚发出一声尖叫，可惜不等那声音落地，她就被和阿尔弗雷德一样不可战胜的伴灵放在了被阳光晒的十分舒服的地毯上。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，再睡五分钟不行吗？”布鲁斯抱怨着磨磨蹭蹭地起了床，虽然很困，但是伶鼬那声尖叫让他彻底没法睡了，“还有，下次能别让克丽丝把安塔西亚叼走了吗？”从小到大老管家都是用这招阻止他多睡哪怕一分钟。</p><p>“如果您今后都能保证按时起床，克丽丝和我都会非常高兴自己早上的工作量能减少一些。”</p><p>布鲁斯和安塔西亚只好把所有的抱怨都吞回去，乖乖地洗漱完毕下楼吃早餐。</p><p>“衣服和汽车都已经准备好了。”收走布鲁斯面前的咖啡杯时老管家说道。</p><p>“发布会是九点三十？”布鲁斯确认道，安塔西亚用尾巴卷着他的脖子，趴在他肩头打了个哈欠。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“那我九点二十出门好了。”布鲁斯冲阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，老管家则连眉头都没皱一下地走开了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>伴灵设定：<br/>蝙蝠侠的伴灵，伶鼬，名字先保密<br/>阿尔弗雷德的赤狐克丽丝（雌性）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9</p><p>韦恩集团每年都会有一到两次是新品发布会，可谓引领哥谭科技产业下一年甚至几年的风向标，因此接到韦恩集团邀请函，各大媒体都派出了手下最专业的科学版记者，准时到了发布会现场等待发布会开始。</p><p>可是今天预定时间过了十分钟，台上也没有出现新品发布人，根据往年经验，发布人都是韦恩集团研发部主管卢修斯·福克斯，研发部出身的他根本不会被在科学方面同样有两把刷子的记者和竞争者们难住，同时常年的管理经验也让他可以在无冕之王们的围追堵截之下全身而退。</p><p>但是这位黑人科学家从没有在发布会上迟到过，不知道是什么原因，记者们已经交头接耳地议论起来。不过很快卢修斯就出现在讲台上，他的伴灵美洲狮优雅地坐在他脚边。</p><p>“很抱歉，有个突发事件，让大家久等了。下面我向大家介绍我们的第一款产品。”卢修斯对记者们解释了一句，接着根本不给别人提问的机会就开始新品介绍。</p><p>台底下记者们的敏感神经都被刺激了，能够让从不迟到的卢修斯·福克斯迟到的突发事件那得是什么样的大事？虽然他不是集团CEO，但在集团中的作用也有目共睹，而且他和已故的托马斯·韦恩的交情以及在集团中持有的股份都让他在董事会中有一席之地。如果是能够影响到他的事件，核心管理层和董事会又会怎么样？</p><p>心中疑惑，记者们也不仔细听介绍了，反正发布会后会有资料发进邮箱里的，转而开始关注卢修斯的表情，看起来不是坏事，因为这老头今天看起来兴高采烈的，伴灵的状态也很好，看来老科学家的身体还很健康，也应该不是家里的事情，他的家人都在国外，如果有事今天的发布会肯定会换人，韦恩集团内部问题？不少人已经悄悄动用关系去打探韦恩集团内部这两天有没有什么大事发生。</p><p>天下没有不透风的墙，在场内记者忙着猜测打探，准备腹稿待会“轰炸”卢修斯之外，场外也有小道消息通过各种渠道悄悄散播开去，经济版、社会版，还有其他没有接到邀请报社也都派出记者蹲守在了发布厅外。</p><p>“请各位记者朋友休息一下，外面给大家准备了咖啡，请十分钟后回来。”卢修斯示意中场休息，不等记者围上来就迅速走进了贵宾休息室，还把门锁了。</p><p>明显吊胃口的举动让众记者咬牙不已，一边暗骂“老狐狸”一边怏怏地走到外厅喝咖啡。要说韦恩集团素来是不亏待记者的，咖啡都是现磨现煮，还准备了不少茶点供自助取用。</p><p>记者们正喝着咖啡聊着无伤大雅的八卦，大门开了，又走进一群人来，大家一看，还都是熟人，其他版面或者报纸的记者，都是没有被产品发布会邀请的，但主办方邀请了门外的记者们进入外厅休息，下半场的发布会还是无缘参加，不过发布会结束后就是各显神通了。</p><p>两拨记者一碰面，就知道这次韦恩集团肯定有大动作，可惜没等他们有什么深入交流，就有工作人员邀请持邀请函的记者回到发布厅，下半场发布会就要开始了。</p><p>下半场发布会又超乎寻常的让大家等了五六分钟，卢修斯才快步走上台前。</p><p>“各位都是老朋友了，知道接下来发布的产品是我们今年的压轴产品，所以这款产品将由我们的嘉宾来发表。”</p><p>卢修斯一句话就让台下记者们骚动起来，邀请嘉宾发布压轴产品这还是第一次，所有人都伸长脖子看向贵宾休息室的方向。</p><p>然而骚动是从正门传来的，台上的卢修斯不失时机地说道：“欢迎今天才回到哥谭的布鲁斯·韦恩先生。”</p><p>一个人穿过记者席走上讲台，这下即使不认识这位开哥谭近十年的阔少的人也都知道他是谁了。</p><p>年轻又英俊的韦恩先生穿着一身银灰色的休闲西装，没打领带，衬衫解开两颗口子，老实说，他这身打扮更适合去时装周而非新科技应用发布会。而他的伴灵，一只纯白的雪鼬尾巴盘在他颈根处，头枕在肩膀上熟睡着，大厅中响成一片的快门声和刺眼的闪光灯都没能让它睁睁眼。年轻的韦恩走到话筒前，毫不怯场地向台下的镜头抛出一个迷人的微笑——他英俊的让人没法抱怨任何事。</p><p>“卢修斯在为难我，”他抱怨着，语气轻佻又可爱，“我才下飞机没几个小时，时差都没倒过来，而且大学专业和这次的新产品不沾边，能说什么呢？”台下一阵哄笑夹杂着小声的议论。</p><p>“卢修斯说，照着资料读就好啦。”他惟妙惟肖地模仿者卢修斯的口吻，记者们又笑起来。</p><p>“所以我就照着读咯。”他扬扬手里的纸张，向台下眨了眨蓝的透明的眼睛，于是即使的男记者也没法抱怨他毫不专业地介绍态度了。</p><p>接着韦恩先生从西装内袋里拿出一副眼镜戴上，开始读资料，但是他读的一点也不乏味，磁性的声音搭配着轻快的语调以及时不时自行插入的一些不甚专业但足够有趣的点评，倒是牢牢地抓住了记者们的注意力——一部分注意力，其余部分都在思考发布会结束之后怎么才能逮住这个突然回归的年轻富豪问几个刁钻问题好上头条。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>发布会结束之后，布鲁斯不出所料的被大群记者包围了，一边回答着问题一边挤出发布厅，外面等待的那些记者更加疯狂的拥上来，长枪短炮七嘴八舌地恨不得把世界上唯一一个活着的韦恩剥个精光。</p><p>而刚回到哥谭的韦恩先生似乎有些不适应，他眨眨眼，仿佛无措地不知道回答哪个问题才好。这时卢修斯和韦恩集团的工作人员带着好几个保安不失时机地挤进包围圈，把缺乏经验的布鲁斯先生和如狼似虎的记者们分割开。</p><p>好在卢修斯这个老狐狸似乎也知道这么多记者惹不起，表示就在这座大厅里临时开一个记者招待会。</p><p>记者们这才满意的表示可以暂停几分钟，然后他们盯着工作人员迅速地把场地布置好，接着把看起来什么都不明白的韦恩先生推上台。</p><p>而布鲁斯·韦恩确实同看起来一样什么都不懂，对于韦恩集团的业绩啊，发展方向啊，未来规划啊一点概念都没有，回答问题无知到无辜——简直对不起他刚成年时继承的大笔股份和财富——记者们找到了这条旧新闻。</p><p>“我们知道韦恩先生你在欧洲逗留了几年，请问这段生活对你执掌韦恩集团后的经营方向有什么影响？”几年前哥谭小报上有过几篇在布鲁斯·韦恩在某几个欧洲著名城市开车跑车带着美女的花边新闻，敬业的记者们连这个都挖了出来。</p><p>“什么影响？”布鲁斯不解地微微歪着头看着提问的美女记者，“我去巴黎是上大学的，不是市场考察，这种事交给集团的员工就可以了不是吗？”</p><p>“您大学期间没有关注过这方面？”另一个记者不动声色的插话，心里已经给台上的阔少加了三四个负面形容词。</p><p>“我为什么要关注，我学的是艺术鉴赏，除了画布和色彩其他的我都没兴趣。”</p><p>台下记者顿时嗡嗡嗡地议论起来，韦恩家的保密一直都做得很好，这是媒体第一次知道韦恩家的遗孤跑出去这么多年究竟学了点什么回来。</p><p>只是艺术鉴赏和韦恩集团的产业几乎完全不搭边，这位大少爷是准备一辈子靠着分红和信托基金混日子了吗？记者们纷纷转头去看卢修斯，这位大家都知道的在托马斯·韦恩夫妇死后几乎行使了半个监护人职责的老黑人倒是表情一点变化都没有，让记者们想要借题发挥也没了机会。</p><p>虽然每个记者都想问一大堆问题，但是发布会进行了二十分钟之后卢修斯就出面赶人了，理由非常冠冕堂皇，记者们也没办法抱怨什么，只能眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯·韦恩和他在保安的护送下坐进车里离开。</p><p>卢修斯看了看车窗外还在执着闪烁的闪光灯，转回头说道：“目的达到了？”</p><p>趴在对面座位上的美洲狮充满感情地看着已经从布鲁斯脖子上下来的雪鼬在自己前爪之间毫无防备地继续呼呼大睡，对于另一边两个人类的对话充耳不闻。</p><p>在完全私密的空间里，布鲁斯脸上那种颇有艺术家感觉的轻佻天真表情消失不见，严肃的样子如果让记者看到肯定大跌眼镜。</p><p>“第一步大概只能这样了，”他慢慢地说，“第一批报道出来之后调子就算定下了，接下来一个月再来点密集性的相关新闻，应该就没问题了。”第一印象是最重要的，从这次计划好的发布会开始，加上之后几个月已经准备好的新闻爆点，布鲁斯·韦恩的对外形象就算是固定了，将来如果出现什么威胁到他夜间工作的新闻，在已经固定的大基调下，相信也翻不出什么大浪来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>蝙蝠侠的伴灵：伶鼬安塔西亚（雌性）<br/>卢修斯的伴灵：美洲狮贝罗妮卡（雌性）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>